Volume 50
Volume 50 is titled "Arriving Once Again". Cover and Volume Illustration The colored cover has a black background, and the portrait backgrounds are colored red. The title logo is yellow, black, and purple (fading from white) with the skull on fire. The author's name is written in purple. In the front cover, two portraits of Nami are located above the title logo. The one on the right is a wide shot of her doing a stereotypical seductive pose, while the one on the left is an up-close shot of her face from the right portrait. Below the logo are portraits of Brook, Luffy, and Zoro, each bandaged and injured. Brook, on the right, is on one knee as if to swear loyalty; Luffy, in the center, has Ace's vivre card in his teeth and sports Captain John's treasure map on his left arm; Zoro, on the left, is sticking out his outstretched hand while holding Shusui above his head with his other hand. The Mast Mansion is in the background for each portrait except for Nami's; she has a pile of treasure behind her instead. Luffy is featured on the spine, and the skull logo on the spine is colored forest green. For the volume illustration on page 3, many identical, small and muscular versions of Luffy with varying sizes swarm out of Luffy's straw hat. The small Luffys have "SUPER" and an unknown jolly roger tattooed onto their chests, are wearing capes, and are holding on to pieces of meat. The "real" normal-sized Luffy watches this with a shocked expression. Author's Notes |} (Translator's Note: In Japanese, the way of saying the english word for "Yes" iesu is pronounced and written the same way as the Japanese way of saying "Jesus" iesu- hence, this could also be taken as a pun.) Chapters *482. : Morning is about to come and Moria is still alive with all the shadows. Luffy activates Gear Second and Gear Third simultaneously and attacks Moria, forcing some of the shadows out of his body. *483. : Luffy defeats Moria and everyone regains their shadows as the sun rises. However, Bartholomew Kuma appears, with the task of destroying the Straw Hats. *484. : Kuma easily overwhelms the pirates with his Devil Fruit power and unleashes a devastating attack, Ursus Shock. *485. : Kuma knocks almost everyone out and prepares to kill Luffy, but Zoro offers himself up instead. Kuma then gives all of Luffy's pain and fatigue to Zoro and departs. *486. : While the Thriller Bark gang not including Perona escape, the Straw Hats and Rolling Pirates celebrate their victory over Moria. Sanji learns what happened to Zoro and Brook learns that Laboon is still alive. *487. : Brook remembers how he and his crew traveled with Laboon, often playing the song Binks' Sake. *488. : Brook remembers how everyone in his crew died and at the end when they recorded Binks' Sake for Brook to show Laboon. *489. : Brook joins the Straw Hats as they depart Thriller Bark. Luffy realizes Ace's Vivre Card is burning away. *490. : The Straw Hat Pirates leave Thriller Bark and arrive at the Red Line. There, they meet and rescue a mermaid, Keimi. *491. : The Straw Hats meet Keimi and she reveals her friend Hachi has been captured. On their way to rescue him, they are attacked by the Flying Fish Riders. SBS Notes Number of fan-drawn SBS Headers featured: 5 *Oda decides to use fanmade SBS headers from now on instead of his own. *Brook's birthday is decided. *Oda reveals the personal information given in previous SBS for the new Straw Hats. *The origins of Binks' Sake are revealed. Usopp Gallery Pirates *Located on pages 126, 186, and 206-211. *Total number of submissions featured: 50 (+2 mailing address posters) Grand Prize: Hiro 広さん (Saitama, Japan) On page 186, there is an announcment from "Usopp" printed in the middle of the page that goes: We've got a pro from the UGP series!! The young girl who submitted one of her works to us around 10 years ago from now and was featured as the "Grand Prize" winner for Volume 6 has become a fine professional mangaka herself!! Good work, you certainly make me proud!! Men!! You all better follow the footsteps of Yuka Fujiwara!! Play Back ONE PIECE vol. 8 *Located on pages 212-215 The is the continuation of a mini-segment that started on Volume 38. In this volume, highlights of volumes 28-31 are showcased. Trivia * Pandaman and Unforgivable Mask can be found on the bottom right corner of the alternate back cover for this volume. This is a continuation of an easter egg series that has been featured on the alternate back covers of volumes 25-70. *The cover of this volume is different from other volumes, as the title logo is moved down to 1/3 the cover's length and the skull is surrounded by flames. This was likely done to commemorate the 50th volume of One Piece. *This is the first volume that starts using fan-submitted works instead of single original drawings by Oda for the SBS headers. References Site Navigation ca:Volum 50 Category:One Piece Volumes